Nap Time
by Sully-van
Summary: Being a Yonko could be difficult at times, especially when you have the Pirate King on your ship all of the sudden and he wants to do nothing else but bother you. Luckily, both Law and Luffy have the same idea on what to do. Hinted LawLu.


So a months ago my friend Gummy wrote me Ace x fem!Luffy in a fic trade and... It's taken me this long to finish this I'm sorry. Also I have no clue how to write LawLu at all.

Dressrosa spoilers

* * *

**Nap Time**

* * *

Pressing a hand to his temple, Trafalgar Law tries to focus on his book with little success.

"BUT YOU'RE SO SOFT!" A loud, familiar voice rings through Law's closed door and the man has no doubt in his mind that his...visitor is hugging the non-existent stuffing out of his navigator.

After all this time, one would think that the Yonko and Surgeon of Death would be able to deal with the insanity that came along with the young Pirate King. But alas, Monkey D. Luffy somehow seemed to get crazier each time they ran into each other on the sea.

A loud thump hits his door, causing the surgeon to look up with a raised eyebrow. Law half-heartedly sighs and closes his book, carefully tossing it on his bed as he stands up. Luffy starts knocking on the door with fervor as soon as he does.

"TORAO! OPEN UP!" the loud twenty-four year old pirate king whines impatiently.

Law complies, opening the door and watching Luffy fall on his face with the grace of a baby bird that has yet to leave the nest. The pirate king laughs at Law's feet, as if his face isn't pressed to the floor. His rubber arms stretch to Law's shoulders and he hoists himself up, the sound of rubber snapping back together echoing in the room.

Luffy grins up at him, as wide, warm, elated as ever, before rubber arms wrap around his torso once, twice, three times. The Pirate King nuzzles his face against an area of Law's chest that isn't being covered by stretchy arms. Law can feel Luffy's smile against his chest, through his clothes.

"Hi!" Luffy chirps. "We saw your submarine and decided to stop bye!"

One of Law's hands reaches up to Luffy's hair, his tattooed fingers tangling in Luffy's wild, dark locks. "Wasn't expecting this today."

Luffy hums happily, standing on his tip toes so he can feel more of the fingers running through his hair. "We weren't either! But it's nice! We haven't seen you guys in months!"

"Where's your crew?"

"Nami was looking for Bepo, but I found him first! And Usopp, Franky and Robin were with Penguin! I didn't see where everyone else went though! Zoro's probably getting lost!"

Honestly, Law didn't doubt that in the slightest.

"Ne, can we do the usual?" Luffy asks, his bright eyes shining with expectation.

"...Not for too long this time." Law says and Luffy cheers his arms finally letting Law go. He kicks off his sandals in different directions, one hitting the porthole before flopping on the floor. The excitable Pirate King runs to Law's bed and jumps on it, giggling when his head hits the pillows and fingers dig into the sheets.

He closes the door with his foot, knowing that his crew and maybe Nami will tease him mercilessly once both captains open the door again, and joins Luffy on the bed. Normally, Law didn't give in too easily but he was already feeling tired from the day.

Luffy cuddles up to Law, who brings a blanket over them, throwing an arm over Law's torso and burring his face in Law's neck.

"Missed this," the pirate king mumbles. Law hums and wraps one of his own arms around the smaller male. He doesn't want to admit it aloud, but he's missed it too. He figures that Luffy already knew that.

"Seen you in the papers a lot lately."

Luffy giggles, already sounding a little sleepy. "Yep! The marines got scared because Bonney was with us when we visited Marco, or something."

"'A secret meeting of powers, could mean a plot is in the work.'" Law quotes, remembering the paper from last week.

Laughter fills Law's ears. "Bonney was just hanging out with us and then we ran into Marco and the guys! The people who write the paper are funny!"

"Are you trying to tell me that you aren't planning further world domination with Jewelry Bonney and the Whitebeard Pirates?"

Luffy's eyes gain a playful glint to them. "You'll find out soon enough."

Law snorts and slaps Luffy on the head. "Go to sleep, you idiot."

Luffy laughs happily, lightening up the room. "Okay!"

He snuggles up closely and in a few minutes his breath evens out, while Law stays awake a little longer.

The black haired man he's known for nearly a decade hasn't really changed in the slightest, still the same happy and innocent boy that was far too childish for Law to deal with. Always selfish and clingy, but cherished his friends more than anything and had refused to let Law not be his friend.

Law closes his eyes and let's a small smile curve onto his lips.

He was glad that Luffy didn't let him have his way in ending their alliance in Dressrosa.


End file.
